


A Decorations Mishap

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Series: Holmes Holidays [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Holidays, Holmes Brothers, Kid Fic, Kid Sherlock Holmes, Teen Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Fourteen year old Mycroft attempts to finish setting up decorations though his little brother has different ideas in mind





	A Decorations Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Well! We are now currently on day four of my days of December series. I hope you enjoy come to like it as much as I do.

Mycroft Holmes was standing on top of a ladder, the auburn-haired youth of fourteen years leaning slightly forward as he managed to finally hang the ornament, almost not hearing when his seven-year-old little brother ran into the room.

“Sherlock, be careful! You’ll knock down the boxes,” Mycroft yelped, frustrated with the fact that the contents of the decorations could’ve been broken due to Sherlock’s carelessness, though with a sigh the boy turned his attention back onto fixing the tree. He would never admit it, but he did it find somewhat entertaining to ease his mind for a little while.

The younger, curly-haired kid giggled, “Don’t be like that, My! I want to help!”

Mycroft chuckled softly, before finally giving in and gesturing for his little brother to help. He stepped down from the ladder, his blue eyes shining with amusement and handed one of the boxes to Sherlock, which contained a mix of glass and plastic ornaments.

“Just focus on hooking them onto the tree, okay?” The eldest Holmes boy instructed, hoping it would be enough for his little brother to understand.

Sherlock grinned wide as he began setting up the decorations, following behind Mycroft, until he somehow managed to fall forward and the ornament in his hand broke. With a sudden sharp gasp, he felt his eyes well with tears, the boy feeling horrible due to what had just happened.

“Sherlock-” Mycroft frowned, though he licked his lips and knelt down to the younger’s level. “Hey, now… we can fix this. We’ll make our own ornaments. How does that sound?” He asked, trying to sound reassuring.

“Re-Really?” Sherlock wiped at his eyes.

“Yes, of course, ‘Lock.”

Sniffling quietly, the curly-haired Holmes chirping as he trailed behind his older brother and the two went dig out a set of arts and crafts supplies from the kitchen, setting them all down on the ground. Sherlock got excited as he picked up a crayon and began coloring in on one of the sheets, drawing in a pirate ship.

“‘Lock, what is- oh.”

“Don’t you like it, My?” The young boy exclaimed, his blue eyes shining with the utmost delight.

“Yes, I do, but we need to make it fit on the tree,” Mycroft ruffled his sibling’s hair despite the protests he received from the child. “How- Sherlock!”

Sherlock giggled as he took his drawing and ran as fast as he could, away from his older brother, bounding towards the patio. He heard the shouts again, ducking in the direction of the living room before laughing, footsteps following since Mycroft had given chase after the boy.

“Sherlock, just what were you hoping to accomplish?” Mycroft glared.

“I wanted to have some fun,” the younger cheekily replied, before taking the drawing and finally passing it over to Mycroft.

Smiling a bit, the auburn-haired fourteen-year-old managed to form the paper into an ornament and hung it in the tree for his little brother, startled by the fact that Sherlock wrapped his arms around the older male for a hug. Mycroft chuckled softly, turning his sibling around and returning the favor, brushing back the other’s curly locks.

“We’ll always be friends forever, won’t we, My?” Sherlock mumbled, burying his head into his brother’s chest.

Mycroft softly replied, “of course we will. Now do you want some hot chocolate?”

Sherlock visibly brightened, unable to fully sit still, watching Mycroft enter the kitchen.

The older Holmes sibling began fixing up the drinks, slipping in a few marshmallows into the hot beverage before handing one to Sherlock and taking the other for himself. He sat down on the floor, because he didn’t care, and began running his hand through his little brother’s hair, smiling once he heard the purrs. It was something sweet and endearing.

And to think what was their outcome in the future.

_“Because brothers don’t let each other wander in the dark alone.”- Jolene Perry_

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave feedback!


End file.
